Spin The Bottle
by DisneyLover903
Summary: After a case of vandalism, both Mackenzie Falls and So Random have a day off. After hours of Bordom they play Spin the Bottle: 7 minutes of heaven. One or Two shot. Maybey Channy IDK yet.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another Sonny with A Chance Fan Fic! One Shot! Number 2 here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sadly. :( sigh.**

Spin the Bottle

[Prop Room 3:21]

"I am so bored!" Comlpained Tawni.

"How can you sit there?" asked Nico. "We have just found identical popcorn twins! You should be jumping up and down like me and Grady!" Nico and Grady were holding the twins with care not wanting Chad to eat it again. There was no rehearsal for So Random or Mackezie Falls because of vandilization. Last night someone got in and destroyed both sets.

"Hey guys!" walked in a cheerful Sonny. A minute later Chad walked in and Sonny's smile left her face.

"What do you want Chad?" she asked with an attitude.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how my favorite random was doing." he said in a flirtatioustone towards Sonny.

"Ok, now what's the real reason your here." asked Tawni.

"Yeah!" shouted Zora from the vents.

"Ok, everyone at the Falls is getting really boring and there is nothing to do. So I came over here to-"

"Wait," Sonny cut him off. " Chad Dylan Cooper came to us for help? Wow, you must be really bored."

"Well it's not any better here!" said Tawni.

"We have been sitting her for hours and nothing has happened." said Zora.

"Well we could play a game" said Sonny.

"Like what?" asked Grady.

"Spin the Bottle!" shouted a happy Tawni.

"Only 7 minutes of heaven though. I am not kissing any of you guys." said Zora glaring at Chad. "I'll be down in a sec." She shut the door to the vent and was back a minute later.

"Lets start!" said Nico. He grabbed a bottle and they all sat down in a circle.

"I'll go first! shouted Tawni. She grabbed the empty Root Beer bottle and spun. "Who is lucky enough to spend 7 minutes in my closet first?" The bottle went around and around and it landed on Nico.

"Who is the lucky lady who gets to spend 7 minutes with me?" he bragged as he spun the bottle.

"Someone's a little full of themselves today." said Chad as he watched the bottle go around the circle. It landed on Tawni.

"Awe!" complained Tawni.

"Come on Tawn, it won't be that bad." He stood up and walked to the closet.

"No touching any thing" she said as they locked the door.

"This is going to be fun!" laughed Sonny.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I am not really sure if I should continue so if I get 5 reviews I will continue. I will also be updating and finishing my other story, What Happens in Hawaii Stays in Hawaii later today, so watch for it. I would also think you should check out What If by BananaBabe903. Please Review!**

**What are you do doing?! Your still reading! You should be clicking the button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Chapter two is up! Who hoo! Thanks for the reveiws! :D (sorry for the delay, writer's block)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, sigh.h**

[In The Closet]

"So what should we do?" asked Nico in the darkness of the closet.

"I don't know. We have 7 minutes in here, and nothing, and I mean nothing is going to happen. Got it?" she snapped.

"Ok, ok." said a scared Nico.

[Outside]

"How long do you think Tawni's gonna last until she cracks?" asked Chad.

"LET ME OUT!!!" shouted Tawni from behind the door.

"She lasted that long?!" said a sarcastic Grady. They all laughed staring at the door.

"6 more minutes Tawn!" shouted Zora through the door.

"So what should we do until there out?" said Sonny as she sat down on the couch.

"I don't know," said Chad as he sat down next to her. He tried to put his arm around her but she stood up before he could.

"I wonder what's going on in there." said Grady as he put his ear up against the door. "Shh!" he said. "I'm trying to listen.

[In the Closet]

"So, we have 6 more minutes. What do you wanna do?" asked Nico.

"I don't want to _do _anything." she said with an attitude. "What I want is my lipgloss and to get out of here right now!" she said banging on the door.

"Here." Nico handed her some lipgloss he found on the floor. "That better?"

"A little," she said putting some on. She sat down on the ground wishing she had a watch. "This sucks."

[Outside]

"We still have 5 minutes until they come out. What should we do until then?" asked Sonny as she sat on the floor.

"We could resort to truth or dare spin the bottle." said Chad grabbing the all sat down around the bottle.

"I'll spin to see who goes first." said Grady as he grabbed the bottle. As it spun they all stared, seeing who the first victem is. It landed on Sonny

"Yes! Who is my first victem?," she said as she spun. It landed on Zora. "Truth or Dare?' she asked

"Dare," she replied.

"I dare you to go get me some choco-fro-yo."

"That's not a dare!" she shouted.

"Yes it is! I would also like sprinkles please!" she replied lauging. Zora stood up with an angry look on her face. She walked to the fro-yo machine, got the littleist squirt and came back. She threw it at sonny's face. Her face was covered in Chocolate frozen yogurt.

"Zora!" she screamed as she went for a napkin.

"Don't wipe it off! I want to use it." She said as she spun. It landed on Chad. "Perfect," she snickered. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he replied.

"Your no fun!" she screamed.

"Fine, dare."

"Good,"

[In the Closet]

"3 minutes left," said NIco sitting in the corner.

"Come on!" Tawni comlained. "There's probably some Channy action going on out there! shouted Tawni.

"Channy?" questioned Nico.

"Chad and Sonny action! I have been working on the couple for months and it might happen and I'm stuck in this closet!" she kicked the door. "Ugh,"

[Outside]

"I dare you to get the yogurt off of Sonny's face without a napkin, towel, or your hands!" said Zora laughing. Sonny's smile faded as did Chad's. They looked at each other.

"Let's get this over with," said an annoyed Sonny. "How are you going to do this?" Chad started to look around for something to use. He took off his tie, (without his hands of course,) and put it in his mouth. He started to wipe her face. When he was about almost done, he dropped it on the ground.

"I am not putting that back in my mouth," he said staring at it. He had his hands behind his back. Her face was clean, but she didn't know that.

"What's let on my face?" she asked. Zora was bout to answer but Chad piped in.

"Just this last bit," he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "It gone now!" he stood up and ran to the door. "Peace out suckas!"

"There wasn't anything on my face, was there." Zora nodded.

"You want revenge?" asked Grady.

"Yep," they all stood up and chased after Chad.

[In The Closet]

"Why aren't I out yet!" said Tawni kicking the door.

"I know! It's been like, 10 minutes!" said Nico. They started besting and kicking the door.

"Let us out!" they screamed, not knowing that anyone was there.

"I'm guessing Channy action happened," said Tawni. "This sucks."

**THE END**

**AN: Once Again, so sorry for taking so long to update, kinda had writer's block. Thanks for reading! Review Review Review!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
